1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to communication network architectures and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High bandwidth communication usage is increasing rapidly. In urban areas, fiber, cable, or wireless is typically linked to a central station and available. In rural areas, most users are still too far away from a central station to have high speed access. Fiber or cable may not reach out to the rural areas. With smaller demand, it may not be economical to lay fiber to these rural areas. Many rural houses are too far from a central box to be able to use DSL.
Therefore there is a need for a different architecture for distributing high bandwidth communication signals to remote areas.